1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluff and fluff balls of aramid fibers having extremely low density. The fluff and fluff ball product of this invention is useful by virtue of its very high absorbency, resiliency, heat and flame resistance, insulative properties, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,038, issued Dec. 27, 1988 discloses balls of polyester materials and the manufacture of such balls. That patent describes the necessity of using polyester fibers having a spiral crimp and making balls by repeatedly air-tumbling the fibers with a spiral crimp against the wall of a vessel.